Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by apparox148
Summary: Oliver and Lilly go to a baseball game. A few interesting things happen. LillyOliver
1. The Good Mademoiselle and Monsieur

**_Take Me Out to the Ball Game_**

**The Good Mademoiselle and Monsieur **

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly! Lilly, please! I don't want to go alone." That doughnut Oliver was practically on his knees trying to convince me to go to a San Francisco Giants baseball game, and I was trying to convince him to stop asking me.

"No! Go ask Miley."

"She's going to a CD signing."

"She doesn't have a-Ugh Miley..." That's just like her, to use Hannah as an excuse to get out of something. She doesn't have a CD signing...She has a date with the TV.

"What?"

"Nothing...How did you get these tickets anyway?"

"My cousin gave them to me."

"Your cousin just gave you these tickets?"

"Well yeah...Turns out that today's the day his wife decided to have her baby. Why would she want to have a baby on the same day she's going to a baseball game?"

Wow...Is he really that stupid? "Oliver, you can't really pick the day you have the baby, well sometimes you can, but most of the time you don't!"

"Oh...So will you come?"

"Will you stop bothering me?" His answer to the question was a huge smile and a vigorous head shake. It kind of reminded me of the reaction you would get if you asked a little boy if he wanted some ice cream. "Okay then fine."

"Yes!" He jumped off his knees and into the air and pumped his fist. Then he did some weird dance that reminds me of Hairspray.

"But Oliver-" He stopped mid-dance and turned his head towards me, "-you better not act like this."

Then he stood up straight, straightened out his clothes and cleared his throat. "Of course my lady. Shall we head out, Mademoiselle?"

I couldn't help but play along. "Yes, Monsieur. We shall." We linked arms and then walked out to the car.

When we got in, Oliver's dad, who was going to drive us, asked us what we were doing. Our response? We both burst out into laughter. He just gave us a look and said, "Kids."

And then we were off.

* * *

**A/N: Not one of my best...Most of this story is actually based on when I went to a baseball game...I got the inspiration from that game...**


	2. But I AM Twelve!

_**Take Me Out to the Ball Game**_

**But I AM Twelve!**

**Lilly's POV**

Oliver's dad left us off by our gate so we quickly got into the stadium. Turns out that it was batting helmet day. Oliver really wanted one, but it was only for kids under twelve, so he wasted five minutes trying to convince the guy that he was twelve. The guy was extremely peeved by that and he threatened to call security. Oliver just said, "Fine. Don't believe me. But I'll have you know that I will call and complain," at which the guy just laughed and smiled and said, "You do that, sir."

"Come on Oliver. Let's get to our seats." I pulled him by the sleeve away from the guy. "It's just a stupid batting helmet."

"Yeah, but can you believe he didn't believe that I was twelve?"

I stand in front of him and look at him. "Huh...Yeah...I wonder why he didn't believe you. What do you think Oliver? You look older than you actually are, not younger"

"Whatever." He turned his head to the side and his eyes just brightened. I followed his gaze and it was a T-shirt stand. "Come on! We have to get T-shirts!"

"What? But I don't have any money!"

"Yeah, but I do!"

"But Oliver I can't-"

"Listen Lilly. I'm buying you a shirt whether you like it or not. Now let's see. Do you want a Jake Peavy or Greg Maddux shirt?" He looks at me, sees my face and then realizes that I have no clue who the heck these people are. "Or I can just get you a regular shirt." He turns to the guy and gets a shirt for him and one for me. "Here you go."

"Thanks Oliver. I'll go put it on." We both went to our respective bathrooms and put our shirts on. When we came out, we headed to our seats.

"Ok. Here we are."

"We're sitting here?"

"Yep!"

"Wow!" Our seats were right in the front by left field. RIGHT IN FRONT!!!

"Yeah. Hey! Maybe we'll catch a foul or even a homer!"

"That would be awesome!"

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the Los Angeles Dodgers!" **The announcer guy came over the loudspeaker and said the names Dodger's players. **"Now the San Diego Padres!!!" **Everybody in the stands went wild with cheers while the announcer dude said the Padres player's names. **"Now please rise for the National Anthem." **The cheering died down and everybody stood up while some lady sang. Then everybody sat down again and the game started.

I actually didn't know it had started, because I was looking around at everything. I only realized it when I looked at the field and saw Jake Peavy pitching. "I didn't know it started!" Oliver just looked at me and chuckled a little.

"Just watch the game." And that's what I did. I watched the game, even though I had no clue what was going on sometimes. When that happened, I just asked Oliver and he explained it to me. I'm surprised he didn't frustrated with all of my questions, because if I were him, I would get frustrated at me.

It was the bottom of the fourth, the Padres were up at bat, the bases were loaded, there was two outs, the score was 2 to 1 Dodgers, and Adrian Gonzalez was up. He had two balls and two strikes. Jason Schmidt, the Dodger's pitcher, threw a fastball right down the plate. Gonzalez swings his bat. The crowd is biting their nails. His bat makes contact. The ball goes flying. And flying. And flying. And then it looks like it's going to fly into my face. Wait! It is flying into my face! I can't move. I'm way too scared. Then I feel some sort of force push me down. I hear the ball slam against something, and then I feel it against my back. The force let go of me and I sit up, but that was pretty uncomfortable, considering I have a baseball between my back and the seat. I reach behind me and grab it. Gonzalez scored four runs which gave the Padres a 5 to 2 lead over the Dodger's. The crowd was going wild! Then some other guy went up to bat and struck out, but during all of this I'm looking at Oliver.

"Did you just push me out of the way?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Then I jumped out of my seat and gave him an enormous hug. I could tell that he was shocked because he didn't respond at first, but then he put his arms around me and hugged me back. While I was hugging him, I whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Oliver. If you didn't push me out of the way, I would be extremely injured or worse-"

"Don't say it. It's just too horrible to even think about. You're welcome." We then let go of each other and continued to watch the game, but that scene just kept replaying in my head.

A few more innings pass, the Padres keep their lead, and then the 'Seventh-Inning Stretch' comes along. Soon the eighth inning begins, but something else began along with it. You'll see.


	3. And That's the Ballgame

**_Take Me Out to the Ball Game_**

**Lilly's POV**

So now it's the eighth inning and the score is the same. 5 to 2 Padres. Oliver and I were just sitting in our seats watching the game. I was sitting back, but Oliver was hunched over, leaning forward, his chin resting on his fists, watching the game with excitement. I had the home run ball clutched in my hand. I wonder what I should do with it. I mean it did just almost kill me, but then again, it's a home run ball! What are the chances of me, Lilly Truscott, who has gone to two baseball games in her life, getting a home run ball! I guess I'll keep it.

The Dodgers got three outs, so it was about to be the bottom of the eighth inning. I looked over at the big screen and the weirdest thing came up. It was called the 'Kiss Cam'. Weird. I asked Oliver what it was and he said, "It shows a bunch of different couples. They're supposed to kiss when the camera is on them." Like I said. Weird. The camera was on an old couple who didn't realize they were on the camera, but when they did notice, the lady just hid her face behind her purse. Then it showed a younger couple who gladly kissed for the camera. Oliver and I couldn't help but laugh. Then it showed another young couple. The guy didn't want to kiss, but the girlfriend tried to convince him, but he just wouldn't give in, so the camera just left them alone. Then the camera was on two teenagers who looked a lot like...Oliver and me. Huh? "Oliver? Is that us?"

"Uhh, yea..."

"Oh...What do we do?"

"Kiss?"

"But we're not a couple..."

"Yeah, but, you know, it's just for fun."

"Yeah..." I looked over at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then I heard a lot of 'Boos' and 'Just kiss' coming from the crowd and I turned back to Oliver. He took the opportunity to give me a kiss right on the lips. Then the park was filled with cheers and the camera showed another couple.

"See?" He cleared his throat. "Just for fun." He turned his head and blushed. I went back to watching the game and also blushed like mad.

"Yeah...Just for fun..." For some reason, though, I wished it was more than just for fun. In those few seconds, I had realized that I had feelings for Oliver. Oliver for crying out loud! "...and that's all..."

"What was that?" Oliver said turning his head back towards me.

"What? Oh nothing..."

"What did you say?" I mumbled to him what I had said. "Come on Lilly. Just tell me what you said. "

"I said 'And that's all'. Okay?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You seriously don't know what that means?"

"Umm no...Should I?"

"Yes. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know! Let's see. You said the kiss was just for fun and that's all...What could that possibly-Wait! Did that mean what I think it means?"

"That depends on what you think it means."

"You're saying that you like me! Right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I like you too!"

"Really?"

"I said maybe."

"And maybe almost always means yes."

"Then you like me!"

"Maybe..."I give him a smile.

"Well, can I kiss you again?"

I was a little shocked by the question, but I came up with the perfect answer. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." He leaned forward and gave me another kiss. It was much better than the first one, mainly because we weren't being forced to kiss in front of everyone, but also because I knew that he wanted to kiss me.

Today had to be one of the best days of my life. The Padres won 7 to 2, I got a home run ball, I got the chance to understand baseball a little better, but most of all because I got my man. I'm glad he took me out to the ball game.

* * *

**A/N: Weird...I don't know...Did you guys like it?**


End file.
